Magic
|image= |name=Magic |kanji=魔法 |romanji=''Mahō'' |type=Fighting Style |user=Wizards }} All kinds of magical abilities are used in Earth Land. Using a magical ability drains magical power whether from the Mage (caster) or from an external source. Their are two main types of magic, Caster-Type and Holder-Type. | List of Magics Holder Types Magic that requires a wizard to use an external source to produce the magic. Apparently, this is the most common/easiest form of magic to learn. Known Holder Magic *'Card Magic': All-purpose magic that can be used in many different ways, but it is based on playing or tarot cards. *'Celestial Spirits': User needs a key of spirit and make a contract with stellar spirits. *'Doll Play Magic': User can control any object or living things, except humans. *'Edolas Items': Due to being unable to expel magic Edolas wizards need an item to release magic. *'Requip': The user uses magic to equip weapons to them, Erza Scarlet has upgraded the magic to include summoning her special armor. *'Ring Magic:' User uses various magic rings to perform different tasks (for example charm person or perform telekinetic strikes) *'Plant Magic': User can use plants, and manipulate it in ways such its growth. *'Solid Script': User uses pens to letters and turns them to materials. *'Yami no Ecriture': User uses sword which can write "rules" to which targets must follow. Or he can inflict different changes in his targets or himself. Perfume Magic: User uses perfume and can cause varying effects such augmenting physical strength. Caster Type Magic that the user expels from their bodies without the need of an item. A more advanced form of magic. Known Caster Types *'Elemental Magic': Magic that allows users command the elements in battle. **'Element Maker Magic': Allows users to shape a specific element into different shapes. ***'Ice-Make': A form of maker magic where the user creates ice, divided into two groups: Dynamic or Static. ***'Wood-Make': A form of maker magic where the user creates wood. **'Air Magic': User commands air. ***'Void': A form of air magic that relies on "Vacuum" effects to suck air and magic out of areas or people. ***'Wind Magic': User commands wind, to create deadly gusts of winds,etc. **'Fire Magic': User commands fire. ***[[Purple Flare|'Purple Flare']]: User manipulates special "Purple Fire", that has different properties from a normal fire. ***'Explosion Magic': Explosion Magic is a Caster Type Fire-based magic utilized by Grimoire Heart member Azuma. The magic which allows him to create deadly explosions at will with simple hand motions. **'Water Magic': User commands water. **'Earth Magic': User commands earth. **'Lightning Magic:' User commands lightning. **'Smoke Magic': User commands smoke. **'Light Magic': User commands light. **'Shadow Magic': User commands shadows. **'Sand Magic:' User manipulates sand. **'Snow Magic:' User manipulates snow. **'Darkness Magic': User commands darkness, the nature of these element causes few people to wish to learn it. Usually used by Dark Wizards. *[[Transformation|'Transformation Magic']]: User changes their physical appearance. **[[Flattening Magic|'Flattening Magic']]: User can turn his body flat. **'Take Over': A very advanced type of transformation magic where the body drastically changes into a monster of Anthropomorphic animal. **'Titan': The user's body parts or whole body turns gigantic. *'Time Magic:' User can manipulate time in different ways. **'Slowing Magic:' User can slow or even stop time flow in a region around him. Or in another variation user can delay the rate of how his targets perceive time around them. **'Arc of Time:' User can manipulate the "time" of an object. *'Eye Magic:' Caster uses his eyes for causing a specific effect. **'Figure Eyes:' User can turn anyone who looks into his eyes to dolls. **'Heaven's Eye:' User can see long distances and look through objects. **'Stone Eyes:' User can turn anyone who looks into her eyes to stone. *'Sleep Magic:' User can can put another person to sleep. *'Heavenly Body Magic': User can use spells based on space objects. (Like Black holes, Meteors e.t.c.) *'Picto Magic:' User can draw something, and then materialize this drawing. *'Crash:' Magic that smashes to pieces everything that user touches. *'Disassembly Magic': Magic seperates anything. *'Charm Magic': It's a magic that attracts other people hearts to the caster. *'Memory Control': User can manipulate, such as adding false facts, to the memories of others. *'Mind Magic': *'Legend of City':User can gather wandering souls around a city, then use it in such ways. *'Muscle Speak':Magic that enhances user's muscle strength. *'I Am Dog': User turns his hands into dogs. *'Seidhr Magic': Magic that deals with different spirits. **'Animal Possession': User can confine animal spirits within himself and use it in fight **'Human Possession': User can seal wandering souls into inanimate objects *'Dancer': User can increase power of his allies and decrease power of his enemies by dancing. *'Telepathy': User can communicate to others without direct contact, or read other's minds. *'Fairy Magic': User can manipulate "Fairy Dust" to make it explode, or shoot like needles and perhaps use for other needs. *'High Speed': User can speed himself up. *'Archive': User can create computer-like interface out of nowhere and use it for storaging and transfering information. *'Aera': User can sprout wings. Lost Magic Magic that has long been forgotten and is very rare. It is used by some of the most powerful wizards in the world. Apparently, knowing a lost magic brings one closer to the "source of magic". Known Lost Magic *'Dragon Slayer': Powerful magic resembling Dragons. It can only be taught by a dragon to a pupil or by implanting Dragon Lachrima into the body. The user then can consume their own element for magical replenishment. **'Fire Dragon Slayer': User creates, eats, and is invulnerable to fire **'Iron Dragon Slayer': User creates, eats, and is invulnerable to iron **'Sky Dragon Slayer': User creates, eats, and is invulnerable to air, can also heal others **'Artificial Lightning Dragon Slayer': User creates, eats, and is invulnerable to lightning **'Artificial Poison Dragon Slayer': User creates, eats, and is invulnerable to poison *'Arc Of Time': User controls time but only for nonliving things. *'Explosion Magic': Users causing things to explode around them. *'Tree Magic': User can bend trees and their roots to do his/shes willing. *[[Arc of Embodiment|'Arc of Embodiment']] : User can materialise whatever he/she imagines. *'Human Subordination' : User can temporarily weaken the physical and magical abilities of humans around the caster. *'God Slayer': Little has been revealed but the main principle seems to be the creation, ability to eat, and invulnerability to various things. It is similar to Dragon Slayer magic but is far more powerful. **'Fire God Slayer': User creates, eats, and is invulnerable to fire Forbidden Magic Magic that has been forbidden due to the nature of the magic or the drastic side effects. Known Forbidden Magic *'Iced Shell': User has parts, or all, of their body turned into ice. The ice is so powerful, not even fire can melt it. The only thing that can melt the ice is very, very powerful magic such as Moon Drip. The ice has been noted as a 'living thing' as Ultear's Arc Of Time magic could not affect it. *'Abyss Break': Combining the four elemental magics: fire, earth, air, and water; the caster realeases a dark blast. The magic is considered very dangerous. "Ultimate Magic" While not an official magic, it is magic that has surpassed the level of magic in their category and has become legendary. Known "Ultimate Magic" *'Fairy Law: '''One of the most powerful spell revealed so far in the Fairy Tail universe, Fairy Law targets everything within at least a mile of the caster and causes massive damage to people the caster considers enemies that are in the area of whatever the light touches. It has also been shown to somewhat heal allies. *'Black Arts: Legendary magic that Zeref used to make him the most feared wizard in history. **[[Living Magic|'''Living Magic]]: Magic that brings things to life so that they may serve the user. **[[Death Magic|'Death Magic']]: Magic that kills all living things around the user. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Important Terms